


Together

by Cadoan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: A tender moment after the attack on Lunden.
Relationships: Erke/Stowe (Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’m playing Valhalla all day and all night and I just finished playing the Lunden arc and these two are PRECIOUS

After the attack on Lunden was over and Stowe and Erke had helped the people of the city to put out fires caused by The Compass and his men, they retreated to the villa. It had taken a time to get it cleaned up, but they had eventually managed to wash away the blood. They both had their own homes - Stowe in the western part of the city and Erke in the eastern - but they had both lived in the villa during the days since Tryggr’s death. The people had needed the reeves to answer their questions, and it had made sense for them to both be were the people were used to having their questions answered.

So, when their feet took them to the villa after the attack, it was both the same and entirely different from before. There were now so many things previously unsaid between them that had surfaced.

Once they got inside of the villa, Stowe turned to Erke and took his hand. Stowe’s eyes were filled with emotion as he spoke.

“Erke, I have wanted to tell you about my feelings for so long, but I always came up with reasons not to. At first, I thought it impossible because of our different faith, our different backgrounds... But then I got to know you better, and when that was no longer a reason, I told myself that it couldn’t be because of our duty to Tryggr, and the city.” He grew quiet for a moment, averting his eyes from Erke, as if he was thinking of how to word whatever he was saying next. “Today, when we were trapped in the burning church, I... I knew couldn’t wait any longer. For a terrifying moment I was afraid we would burn in that church without ever getting to...” He trailed off as his voice started wavering, threatening to break.

Erke held Stowe’s hand tighter, and lifted his free hand up to cup the side of Stowe’s face, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone.

“You are the kindest, most trusting, most caring man I have ever met. I wanted to tell you about my feelings for you for so long, but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same for me.”

Stowe raised his hand to put it on Erke’s where it rested on his cheek.

“We have booth been fools, haven’t we?” Stowe asked with a small smile.

Erke smiled back, nodding.

“We have.” He let go of Stowe’s hand and placed his hand so he was framing Stowe’s face, looking deeply into his eyes. “But we can stop that now. We can build Lunden into something better.” Erke leaned in, closing the distance between them.

“Together.” Stowe added in a whisper right before Erke’s lips pressed against his in a kiss that they both poured their hearts and souls into.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so who apart from me when Erke said “yeah you could say we’re like brothers....” in that way immediately knew they were IN LOVE


End file.
